


Destiny Pentober Day 2 - Your Ghost

by Legacy_Fireteam



Series: Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Legacy_Fireteam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacy_Fireteam/pseuds/Legacy_Fireteam
Summary: Violet Grey, Warlock extraordinaire, crawls her way through a Thrall spawning tunnel head to toe in slime while Magenta repeatedly complains about the nasty conditions.
Relationships: Female Guardian & Ghost (Destiny), Ghost & Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950664





	Destiny Pentober Day 2 - Your Ghost

# Ghost

_Written by Magenta_

The Dreadnaught was Violet's happy place. She had been the first to touch down on it, the one who took Eris's ship to it and bravely secured a landing space for the vanguard. The one who was slowly, but surely, learning every secret that it had to offer.  
  
And that's why she was currently crawling through a tiny and disgusting tunnel, on her belly, just to see where it was going. Violet was a mess. There was worm-slime everywhere; thank the light for waterproof robes or else it would definitely be all the way in her underclothes. Being the foremost authority on knowledge of the hive was a tough job. This was a brood tunnel. One used to deploy freshly hatched thrall to new places within the ship, thus the nasty and slimy interior.  
  
Violet didn't really mind the nastiness. That was what decontamination showers were for. But Magenta was incensed.  
"Violet, we have been in this tunnel for far longer than I am comfortable with. You are covered in indescribably disgusting substances, and it is getting increasingly difficult to avoid getting slime inside my shell, and I want to go home!" He scolded, his shiny pink shell flaring outwards as if he was crossing his arms in indignation. Violet laughed.  
"Just a few more minutes, Magenta. I need to map where this tunnel exits and since it's so deep you couldn't scan, there was no choice here. Be patient."  
  
The slow, repetitive squelch of their gradual progress filled the silence. Crawling on one's belly was, as one might guess, rather difficult over such a large distance. Violet was beginning to tire and it showed. Magenta hovered next to her head and cast light over what was before them.  
"You know what I don't get? Why haven't we run into anything living in here?"  
"Oh, no no no no no, you expected to fight like this?" Magenta squawked, turning to face the shimmering faceplate of Violet's helmet.  
"Well, maybe! Even just some worms, you know??"  
The ghost let out a groan of exasperation, Violet grinned, and poor Magenta resigned himself to whatever disgusting fate awaited them in this tunnel.


End file.
